clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
Mission 11, named The Veggie Villain, is a secret agent mission. It was released May 17, 2010 and was highly anticipated because of the long wait time between it and its predecessor. Timeline *The Club Penguin Team showed a sneak peak of the mission in October 2009. They hinted that something big will be coming soon. *On a You Decide! blog post, players could choose a pair of Spy Sunglasses that you could earn from completing Mission 11. They also showed a hint about a new agent who will be helping other agents, as shown on the picture. Penguins immediately recognized the agent and it was Dot. *During a New Year's Eve blog post, a picture of Herbert was posted, this showed players that Mission 11 was on the way in 2010. *Also on the 1st March 2010, a picture of Herbert with a computer and a microphone was shown. The blog said that In a few months, agents will use their skills against a very determined Herbert... *On April 1 the Penguin Times Newspaper had a Featured Article on warm places and there was a Yeti Penguin, which if you looked carefully in the picture of it you could see that it was Herbert inside a yeti costume, as the eyes are Herbert's. He also commented on things that happened on previous missions like how hard it would be to knock down the lodge, noticing a patch up job on the wall next to the boiler, etc.(2) *On April 26, 2010, a sneak peek was shown on the blog. It was a picture of some sad penguins watching a video with Herbert in it at the Ski Village. The mission was also stated to be released at the end of May. *In the 238th newspaper issue, you are able to read a hidden message from Herbert which tells that the new mission will be coming on 18 May. *In the 239th issue there was another meassage confirming what the coded message meant, it was hidden in the classified file. *The Club Penguin Team revealed the name as "The Veggie Villain". *On May 10, 2010, a sneak peek was released on the Club Penguin Blog announcing the mission name (The Veggie Villain) and the release date—May 18, 2010, but it has been changed to May 17, 2010. Secret message In an edition of the Club Penguin Times, there was a secret message regarding Mission 11. It is in code, and to decode it, the letter is the first letter of the flag's country. After it is decoded, the secret message from Herbert P. Bear reads: Dear Penguin Silly Agency Look Sharp Agent... '' ''I'll see you on May 18. ''-Herbert P. Bear.http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Childpengu1/Secret_Message_on_Penguin_Times Dot During November, a You Decide! blog post was posted. In it, there was a pick between 3 Spy Sunglasses that players could earn by completing Mission 11. Choice 2 won. At the bottom of the blog post, it had said that there was a new agent on the way that will be helping other agents from Mission 11 onwards. This agent was recognized by most players who had ''Elite Penguin Force (EPF), and they thought that this new agent was Dot the Disguise Gal, but in a different costume with different hair. This was later confirmed that the penguin is Dot. Trivia *A cornfield is seen at the Mine Shack, but it is unknown how it grew. Herbert might have used the seeds that he dropped to plant them and hide in the fields. *It is connected with Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS, as the story of the mission continue there. *There is a reference to Circlevision, which a ride system used in various Disney parks, in the console that Herbert uses to transmit his video feed during the mission. *The Recycling Plant and Community Garden can strangely not be seen when you go to the Mine Shack. Gallery Mission 11 Herbert.jpg|The sneak peek released on April 26, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Mission 11 sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek released on February 27, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Codedmessagenewspaper.png|A secret message from Herbert in the Club Penguin Times. File:MissionSneakPeek.jpg|The sneak peek released on 10th May on the What's New Blog. Club Penguin Dancing Penguin Mission 11.jpg|Help a penguin with glasses to get extra-gift. Club Penguin Rory Mission 11.jpg|Rory in this mission. Club Penguin Mission 11 Load-out.jpg|''Start Mission'' Club Penguin Mission 11 Medal.jpg|Amazing Maze Master Medal Spy Goggles.jpg|Spy Goggles given by Dot See also *Secret Missions Sources and references Category:PSA